Data is key to any organization and IT's role is to provide access to the data. Over the years many methods have been used to allow access to that data. Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) is the latest concept to provide data to clients while isolating the client's involvement in the details of retrieving the data. This allows for the source of the data to change while keeping the client isolated and oblivious from the change. Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) provide a good way to abstract data to a consumer but the consumers are limited to those application that can work with a service. The SOA application typically takes the form of client application(s) connecting to one or more web services to provide specific data. This works well for new applications but does not address accessing existing application that may need that data especially existing applications that cannot be rewritten or modified to allow access to service based data.